What come from our lives
by Cas Mindangelfox
Summary: Dean is a demon and has Kidnap Castiel when he was looking for m is stuck at home with his and Gabe's kid from the future who is only eight years of age and Cas's kid come to bring her back but runs into Crowley and he takes her for renege for Sam and Dean taking Bobby from hell. Plus if they don't get back Cas's son will rst story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:First fan fiction please leave a note.

It was an average day at the Bunker. Since Dean was a demon, and this cause Sam could not sleep. Sam was on the couch laying there half watching the shows. Castiel was hunting Dean. Sam tried to leave the Bunker but Gabriel will show up and tell him to stay or else he would make him stay. He didn't listen at first put then when he tried Gabe first pushed him down to the couch. Second time he was put in his room and third trying he was put to sleep. He gave up shortly after that and started watching random shows. "Hello Sammy." Said Gabe in his Normal excited tone as normal a lollipop in mouth. "HI Gabe. "Said Sam bored out of his mind watching a rerun of a show he was half watching any way to notice the words were slurred. He was mostly worry about Dean. Gabe said "Sam he is fine. Cas will fine him and then we can cure him." Sam knows he can trust Gabe. Gabe did just saved Cas by giving him his grace back and watching me. He tired of waiting. He just kept waiting.

XXXXXXXXX

Gabe was trying to keep his lust from showing. He wanted his mouse. His wonderful moose to smile. To look happy to see him not dead. All he got was a hug and tiers. Now was his chance. He sat in between Sam's Legs. "Gabe w-hat are you doing." The youngest Winchester asks. "I'm sitting. If you don't like it sit up." He said giving a smile. Sam move to sit up and was looking what to do."Sa-mmy.I know what we can do agian…"Gabe stared then pop came a child in his lap.

The child looked seven or eight years old. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Those eyes looked like she was a trouble maker. "Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked at me and said "Papa don't play with me you know it's me Ellen-joe Anna Winchester your daughter." Gabe nearly die and Sam's eyes widen to be the size of the moon.

High way to hell

Cas has been gone a week since Gabe back. Gabe fond his grace and he been gone ever since. He was flying town to town, bar to bar, and motel to motel. It was hard to find him because of the marks on his ribs and the bond was broken. Since he voluntarily marked Dean's shoulder he had a bond with him. He was going in this bar to get a drink real quick before going to look again.

He came to a small town with one bar. It had small government. It was mostly Farming and small shops. It was a trap. He soundly got hit in the head and heard a familiar voice Said "Hey Cas miss me." It was dean and then he passed out cold.

Love for love not anything else. Not even gender.

Dean has been waiting for a week for Cas. He was making a nice tale of messiness behind him. Mostly monsters and Weather change stuff human hunters look for. He guessed next week Cas would be here in this dirt bowl of a town. No cute women, No bars, Nothing but farmers. When his angel walked in and he knew his chance was here. He hit him in the back of the with a spell bag strong stuff to knock an angel out for a week and a human for a month.

He notes that his angel was acutely is an angel now. Not an ex-angel his wings are beautiful black with a hit of blond and he see a halo above his head. His black hair more mess up than normal. There was a ringing of a phone. It was coming from Cas. He walk up to Cas bent down and found his phone in his trench coat.

He pick up the Phone and said "Hay Sammy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author:I hope you like it :)

Chapter two

Sam is frozen Dean had picked up Castiel's phone. That's not good. "Dean!" Sam said the word with complied shock. Gabe was trying to see if this girl who said that Gabe is her father and so is Sam. Yeah Sam and Gabe did it sometime this week but still. It was one time. He did it with Jess more than that and she never was pregnant. "Sammy! Why so shock you wanted me to come home but I will not. So I will take my angel and I know you will try to find us but you will fail bye Sam." and Dean hung up.

"Gabe we have to go Dean Kidnap Cas."Sam said while putting on his jacket. "Your right Mary will try to find me." Said Ellen. Gabe turned around and said excitley what Sam was thinking "Who?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was in here? Why this time? She looked around and found a small bar. She is too young to go in She is only Nine. Must find Ellen before she finds Uncle Gabe and Sam. She starts to run down the street but runs into a man with a suit on. She first thought it was dad but when she was about to she saw his real face. It was Crowley, King of hell, Hopefully if she is lucky he can't see real face and she can just apologies. "Sorry sir," I said "just in a rush." He looked at me and then changes his eyes. Crap! He saw my face. I went to run but he caught me by the arm. Shit! I try to fly but then holy oil was around me. It was like he was waiting for me.

"Who are you angel? Why do you have the face of an Angel and a Demon?" He asked in his Scottish accent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't expect this he was waiting for Cas in this abdomen Bar. No one comes here. Not even the locals. This little girl with Blond Hair and blue eyes comes and accidently ran in to him. He looks at her and see a halo on her head and horns under the halo. A demon tail and Angel wings of Black and red tips. She looked ten years of age. She said "Sorry sir. Just in a rush." She tried to run again but I trapped her. "Who are you angel? Why do you have the face of an Angel and a Demon?" I asked.

I knew who she was or at least her parents. She was Castiel and Dean's kids. She looked like it she had deans hair and Cas's eyes. There was no question it had to be their child. "My name is Mary. Mary Hannah Winchester." She had pride for her name. He could tell. Idea formed in his like lighting. He was still mad Dean and Sam took his Bobby away. He will get revenge by taking Deans child. Dean is not acting like he was post to anyway. He was posted to be his Knight of hell to keep the rest of the demon in line."you alone child?" He asked. "she said "yes." He could tell she felt weak and with that he wasgone with the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was so existed when he put Cas in the back of the impale went to go get Crowley when a demon came up to him with a envelope. He was tall Five –two it looked with brown skin and pitch black hair. His eyes were red so he was powerful. "This is from Crowley." He spoke in a low dark voice that make Cas stir in the seat. Even a sleep he was cute Dean thought. Dean grabbed the envelope and the demon was gone.

He stared to read the letter.

Dear Dean, I have your Future child. This revenge for you taking Bobby. If you don't listen to me and role by my side I will kill her in front of you. Plus I will also kill your son.

From,

King of hell, Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:First fan fiction please leave a note.

It was an average day at the Bunker. Since Dean was a demon, and this cause Sam could not sleep. Sam was on the couch laying there half watching the shows. Castiel was hunting Dean. Sam tried to leave the Bunker but Gabriel will show up and tell him to stay or else he would make him stay. He didn't listen at first put then when he tried Gabe first pushed him down to the couch. Second time he was put in his room and third trying he was put to sleep. He gave up shortly after that and started watching random shows. "Hello Sammy." Said Gabe in his Normal excited tone as normal a lollipop in mouth. "HI Gabe. "Said Sam bored out of his mind watching a rerun of a show he was half watching any way to notice the words were slurred. He was mostly worry about Dean. Gabe said "Sam he is fine. Cas will fine him and then we can cure him." Sam knows he can trust Gabe. Gabe did just saved Cas by giving him his grace back and watching me. He tired of waiting. He just kept waiting.

XXXXXXXXX

Gabe was trying to keep his lust from showing. He wanted his mouse. His wonderful moose to smile. To look happy to see him not dead. All he got was a hug and tiers. Now was his chance. He sat in between Sam's Legs. "Gabe w-hat are you doing." The youngest Winchester asks. "I'm sitting. If you don't like it sit up." He said giving a smile. Sam move to sit up and was looking what to do."Sa-mmy.I know what we can do agian…"Gabe stared then pop came a child in his lap.

The child looked seven or eight years old. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Those eyes looked like she was a trouble maker. "Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked at me and said "Papa don't play with me you know it's me Ellen-joe Anna Winchester your daughter." Gabe nearly die and Sam's eyes widen to be the size of the moon.

High way to hell

Cas has been gone a week since Gabe back. Gabe fond his grace and he been gone ever since. He was flying town to town, bar to bar, and motel to motel. It was hard to find him because of the marks on his ribs and the bond was broken. Since he voluntarily marked Dean's shoulder he had a bond with him. He was going in this bar to get a drink real quick before going to look again.

He came to a small town with one bar. It had small government. It was mostly Farming and small shops. It was a trap. He soundly got hit in the head and heard a familiar voice Said "Hey Cas miss me." It was dean and then he passed out cold.

Love for love not anything else. Not even gender.

Dean has been waiting for a week for Cas. He was making a nice tale of messiness behind him. Mostly monsters and Weather change stuff human hunters look for. He guessed next week Cas would be here in this dirt bowl of a town. No cute women, No bars, Nothing but farmers. When his angel walked in and he knew his chance was here. He hit him in the back of the with a spell bag strong stuff to knock an angel out for a week and a human for a month.

He notes that his angel was acutely is an angel now. Not an ex-angel his wings are beautiful black with a hit of blond and he see a halo above his head. His black hair more mess up than normal. There was a ringing of a phone. It was coming from Cas. He walk up to Cas bent down and found his phone in his trench coat.

He pick up the Phone and said "Hay Sammy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean walks in hell with a boom. He was angry and need to kill the mark sting when he needed to kill. He walked in the door and Yelled "CROWELY YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS MY KID?"

Crowley walks in and said "Ellow love." I come up to him and put the first blade to his throat. "Where is Ben you bitch?" He said angry-as-fuck tone. Crowley smirk and said "Don't know have Ben but your and feather's child is in Bobby's cell crying "He's eyes widen. I have a daughter with Castiel Is all he could think Of. "Give me my child Crowley." "No! She will stay in Hell until my terms are made." He said proudly. "okay what do you want?" Dean said.

XXXXXXXX

Mary woke up on the Bed. She heard a demon coming closer to the door. She got off the bed and ran to the side and got ready to fight the demon looking dads, uncles, and fathers who came. When the door open she jump the demon and It was smarter than the other stronger to she got to the face and saw Dad again and said "Die mother Fucker" She tried to punch him but He said "Mary stop." The voice he knew my name but he is a demon. It could have got it from Crowley. I punch the demon and ran out the door.

She ran till she couldn't feel her legs. She knew not where she was going but keep run. Until she ran in to Crowley. He hit her with some powder and she was out. She herd her dads voice then nothing but dream land for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel wakes up on the floor. He know not where he is but he can feel the fire circle around him. He gets up to see where he is and the widow has singils everywhere he trys to remeber what is happening put can' remebers geting his grace back and looking for dean then pitch back and a voice low.

He remembers Gabreil and sam talking about something and a childs voice behind there voice but that must been a dream. He waits for someone to come but nothing no one came. He waited hours above hours. Good thing I'm not human or I would have starve to death he stared to think. It has been 2 months and Dean came in with a sleeping child in his hands. She had Blond Hair and a halo,horns,tail,and pretty wings with the black base and red tips. He put her in the circle and said "It looks we are parents. "He picked me up princess style and left the child in the circle of fire fast asleep.

He put me in a room with a king size bed. He leaves me alone. I wonder how we are parents. I only had sex with a girl once. How did Dean know my feelings for him. Who was that child? These thoughts ran around his head as he sat on the floor wondering his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was in the car about to leave when Gabe said with worry "Ellen is missing! "Sam looked up scared "what do you mean she is missing. "Then we heard a flapping notice and looked back to see Ellen with ice cream all over her face and her licking what left of the ice cream. He sighed with relief. "Get in Gabe." He said

He went town to town. He looked everywhere and asked Gabe "can you sense Cas anywhere?" "No Sam for the hundredth time" "OH no Mary is here." Ellen said it so quilt and quickly I almost didn't hear it. "Why is she a bad thing again?" Gabe asked. "she is not as bad as me it'd the fact she is a goody good girl like Hanna who is Five And Robert who is Mary's twin."

"If Robert Is ten. That means Mary is ten and you're nine. How old is Adam." "Oh He is my twin. Don't worry you're not pregers yet daddy and dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**author:I'm sorry it took so long been busy.**

Chapter 5

Mary woke up on the was surrounded by holey oil with a star in the a holey pentagram she thought. "No one was here." she said to stood up and started to heard the a door closing and waked it another demon. "So youre my daughter from the future."He said it so casual. "yes I am."She said a little curious if dad was a demon."so why are you here?Wait is it to save me." He said with a smirk. "No I'm hear for me go I have to find her before she finds Uncle Sammy." I said trying not to reveal Gabriel was her dad too."I only know one Ellen died she is in is this Sammy's Kid?"He asked. "Crap he got me" She thought. "Yes Ellen is Sam's kid and she has too much she finds Sam before I find her she can change the I don't get back soon my Brother will look for me and Then I will be in trouble."She said flatly.

He stared at the stared for hours. "Who is your brother and why would you be in trouble?" He finally asked. "His name is Robert and he is my is two minutes older than me he is also stronger and answer your second quistion I went here with out Ellen is looking for Her Dad and 's phone begin to looked at the caller Id and picks it up."Hey what's up?"He said while getting up and turning around. "this is past is a demon."She thought."Be right there."He said before hanging up."You stay like you have a choice but just fun Daughter."He said before disappear. "great I'm stuck please don't come."She soon as Dad left Father walked in and "So your my daughter?"He nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Gabriel were driving down the was sleeping in the back were talking about the said "I can't get pregnant in this body but in my angel I know my lore.I'm glad that I can at least count my child's legs on one hand."Sam smirked he knew Gabe was looks like angel back there twitch and sat up straight and looked around.

She said something to herself and she looked at us with sad eyes. "I have to go."She said and then she was gone. "Oh no you don't."He said then he left in a pile of feathers too. "Gods Damn it"Sam said While driving"You know I can't fly."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dad is flying it."She kept thing "got to lose him."She flow for seems to be try to lose him behind a old bar in a town west of voices in her head where back but the were were heard a voice was behind knew that voice. _Rowena_.She was to the bushes and looked in looks exactly the same red curly hair and that pride just walked away from a dead got up and walked started to fly away. Uncle Cas told story he hear from uncle Dean about her.

She landed again in some old town. "Ellen Joe Winchester."She flinched at her full name being use by her turn to see her Father there he looked tired. "Why did you come here?"He asked."The voices."She said like that would expand everything. "they're back." "What voices?"he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel started to look was a small had a bed,dresser,mirrow,bookcase,and T. went to the he heared a female childs voice. "Yes Ellen is Sam's kid and she has too much she finds Sam before I find her she can change the I don't get back soon my Brother will look for me and Then I will be in trouble."She said is making him curious about the child in spent back wait dean said early they were parents. "I never had sexs with Dean"He thought he puts his head back to the door."You stay like you have a choice but just fun Daughter."Dean said.

Cas finally got the courage to open the door. "She looked beautiful."He thought."So your my daughter?"He was surprised and delighted. "went to the sink and pulled a cup out of the filled the cup with then turn around to the poured the water on the circle of fire. "Thanks father"She said as she hugged him. "I must go."She said as she pulled she turn she sperd out her wing and she was was prode and sad at the sametime.

A few minutes later Dean popped saw I broke the looked felt fear spread threw his body but he controlled it there on equal terms now. "Why?"He asked. "She wanted to leave."Cas answer. "She is in danger out there crowley will hurt her."He answer. "She will not be in danger she is strong."Cas answer again with angry rising.

"She will be home soon Fathers cause I'm here."A voice said behind both turn a small Black hair boy with red tip stand in front of the had a ripped up shirt and wings were black and his tail was eyes were red. "who are you"Cas the answer. "I'm Robert Prince of hell your son."He answer standing up.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU:Hay New so short.**

Chapter 6

"Wait,Ellen is Sam's know this Dean and poor Brother is in pain for the lost of his Husband and on His last week of Pergents."Cas was a Day She never time she lost her Daddy and her father was knew Because the voices said where always there. "What is wrong kiddo."Gabe appeared nexts to Ellen who was Crying. "I was thinking of the past."She answer wiping her tears looked at her then asked "what happen?" "Nothing"She answered fastly."Too fast"he thought.

"Well thats a lie."He said looked knew she didn't tell the whole truth cause it would kill him inside. "So,what us in the futer?"He question she didn't want to took off again and this time she went to Dad's was in walked to the looked inside the window."Fucking hell of Adam's cage with 's Robert"she kept flew back to her Dad, nearly wrecked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary went to her home,the will never find me here sences an angel coming. She saw Uncle Gabe. "wait what is he doing here?"She thought. "I'm Emily."She lied. "I am looking for a friend of mine needs to go home."She looked at her see if he could trusted her."she looked like angel despite the horn and tails."He thought. "She is with Sam on route 82 south Kansas."He said that they left.

She only meet Uncle Gabe three years before his I'm flying with him. "They're down there."Gabe I landed Ellen looked at me with shock and fear. "Mary how did you find me?"She said with shock and fear like her eye's Almost wrecked the car looked not surprise and sam looked confucius. "We have to go Ellen before Robert comes and Bring Hell."Mary said. "Well to late he is here."Ellen said. "Than the world will be a nightmare and We will die."Is what she answer before tears cover her eyelids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert will kill every human he see to find Mary and Kill every feather toothpick loser and every Black eye will all and Father will die and he came top dog of die because they had a heart he will not ever have a heart and never will he have love agian.


	7. Chapter 7

Au:Sorry so late I got grounded. :3

Chapter Seven

Ellen was looking at Sam in the was gone and Mary was sleeping. "What happen in the future?"He asked sunley. "Nothing."she said. " happen really."Sam asked again. "Fine might as well."She said. Mary flinched in her sleep and started to cry. "Here is my 're from 2024.I was born stared with these voice I heared.I never knew why I heared them but Robert,Mary, and even Adam didn't hear them but I did."She heared feathers then and Gabe was In front of had candy. "Hey guys!I got candy."He announced.

After the Candy Mary woke up panting and eyes wild then her eyes return normal and she ate a retold her tell to Gabe. "I said before The voice I heard talked about Killing you guys all the time."Sam's looked as if they his eyes pop out of their sockets. "Well I thought they were fake and ignore May 17, came."Ellen said before she started to went to her and tried to comfort her. "Who came?"Gabe asked. "The voice were Angels."Ellen said. "They killed Sam,Dean,and Castiel for imprisoning Lucifer."Robert said behind looked ready to rip his face was scared and Sam and gabe looked plane shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In May 17,2022

It was like every other Sunday Night Sam was cooking and Gabe went Grouchie took Adam with was watching was a knock at the went to get the sam saw turning the handle Ellen screamed "NO DADDY DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!"It was too late The two men in Fancy suits stabe Sam in the chest. "Thats for Michael and lucifer."One Man said. "What about the girl?"Asked the other. "Destroy the abonchen and quick." Said the one who stabbed quickly ran to the closet angels were fast and caught her and stab her was smart and drew a simple Drawing and banish them away far past out thirty minutes later from lost of blood.

Gabe Return home to a blood called was dead and Ellen Not far behind. "What happen?"Cas asked Ellen after a month in the hospital. "Two men came to the door and Daddy answer it and they stab him and say something about a man name Michael and that they went after me and drew that on the floor."She pointed the picture she drew on the paper early that day.

One week later Her Father died giving birth to Samantha Sabriel months later there was a knock at the took his angel blade out and saw the landlady came in and talked to cas until Dean came dean saw She stabbed cas in the heart and said "Thats for purgatory Castiel."Dean stabbed the women and went to his love. "I love you righust man."Cas put his hand were He lefted his Print so many years ago. "My angel."Dean said before Cas's hand drop to the ground and he began to sob.

Couple days later we move to the was watching now six kids on his night Dean went on a hunt in was in charge and he was in charge for more than a was gone Two Dean come back he was not Dean was a was the king of Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

I have no Idea what to do please leave a comment at the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

"Who the hell are you?"asked Sam. Robert looked at Sam "Uncles,I'm not here for you.I'm here for my sister and cousin."Mary was now in front of Ellen and she looked angry,betrayed,and like Dean. "Come home Mary.I promise I willn't be too harsh Ellen." Ellen looked like she seen lucifer himself. "Go to hell Robert."Mary scream and then she pulled Ellen farther behind her. "Been there done that know that you were there."Robert said with a devilish got jump in front of them. "No fighting."Robert Vanished and repair right in front of Mary. "I want it back can go back as far as the begin but there is no where you can go.I will not find you your my other half and Elizabeth and Yuku are gone for ever."He said and gone once then sat on the bed and took Ellen with tuck her in and went to the table. "I guess you want to know the full truth."More of a stment but she use the Dean-john voice. Gabriel shook his head yes but sam looked at moved her hair back behind her ears. She looked older than she was but still he was very sad to see that look on her began her side of her tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In August 17,2022

Mary's father just was in her room backing her and Ellen's thing when she hear a tap at her ran over to was black hair with red look like a delvish open her window. "Hey!"Mary said with a smile. "Hey! come out."He said with his smile. "I can' dad died,"She started to cry. "Hey it's okay."He turn to her he put his arms around her.

"It will be alright."He knew he will have to leave was almost dawn. "I'll ask where were going then you will come to too."She shook his head no. "you knew this was not going to might both might be abominations but I'm from the past your part angel call me."He shut the window and saw Robert. "I knew it,I'll tell dad."He said and was about to run but mary then said "I'll tell him about Elizabeth."Robert felt a sting on her was like a biting feeling. "Stop biting your tongue Robert."She said a little loud. "How did you know?"He ask. "I saw her,"She said. "Elizabeth has red hair always put worth fancy clothes put from the past. She looked like a princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert was was angry and ran down to his old room and packed all his stuff was only two boys sat on the loved was his Queen and they would rule hell was ture he is evil was him and his love Elizebeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 30,2022

That night robert was asleep in his room in is dead and they did angels took his fathers and his and his sister's love."I will get my I do you will all die."He vowed to killed her because she was vampire and dragon cross was once Queen of was the most beautifullest person he ever knew and she is gone will get his revenge with his father and Crowley's .


End file.
